villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brooke Davis
|skills = Intellect Charisma Leadership Determination Seduction skills Skilled fashion designer Gunmanship Multilingualism Athleticism |hobby = Being with family and friends Being with Lucas (formerly) Writing in her Diary (formerly) |goals = Be with Lucas Scott (succeeded, formerly) Have Clothes over Bros be successful (succeeded) Be with Julian and have a family with him (succeeded). |crimes = Lying Blackmail Shoplifting Manipulation Love stealing |type of villain = On & Off Blackmailer}} Brooke Penelope Baker (nee Davis) was a secondary antagonist of the first season of the WB TV series "One Tree Hill". She is later one of the shows main protagonists and core five for the entire series. She was portrayed by Sophia Bush, and Makayla McCarty as a child. Now a kind hearted and friendly person, Brooke was originally a promiscuous and selfish party girl. She became antagonistic towards Peyton during Season 1 during a party and the two became enemies but later made up and became friends once more. Falling for Lucas Scott, Brooke went through many obstacles in their relationship, since he also loved Peyton. Despite being most antagonistic only during Season 1, Brooke has been known to occasionally commit antagonist acts, though is more so a heroic person, even becoming a "superhero" during one Season 8 episode. By the end of the series, she reconciles with her mother, Victoria, and starts a family with her husband, Julian Baker. Biography Childhood Broke Penelope Davis was born on March 4, 1988 to Ted and Victoria Davis in New Brunswick Country Hospital in One Tree Hill. She was born to a wealthy and privileged life, but felt completely unwanted and ignored by her parents. Her mother would reveal that she didn't want children, but Ted wanted a son, and when she became heavily pregnant, he would have affairs. Victoria decided not to have other children, not giving him Brooke states in "Bridge Over Troubled Water" that she had no supervisions, and had a high credit card limit, implying that she wasn't very close to her parents. At the age of nine, she befriended Peyton Sawyer after her mother's death, and the two became best friends, and consider each others sisters. Brooke would write in her diary about her life, and would spend most her birthdays with Peyton, keeping a photo album. Despite feeling sidewinded by her parents, she and her father would take boat rides with Peyton. In her teenaged years, Brooke was known to be outgoing and promiscuous, and being head of many clubs and events at One Tree Hill High School. In her sophomore year, Brooke had sex with Peyton's boyfriend (who she broke up with), Nathan Scott, who recorded the interaction and stated it wouldn't be seen by anyone. In the middle of season 1, she got to reform and realize she was never a mean girl as people thought she was. She became a protoganist and friend to everybody in the series, and would go through many hardships before becoming a spouse and mother. One Tree Hill Season One During her junior year at One Tree Hill, Brooke was still captain of the cheerleading squad, and caught the eye of Nathan's brother, Lucas. Despite knowing that Peyton was interested in Lucas, her being with Nathan allowed Brooke to pursue him. In addition, Brooke and Peyton's differences were very visible, as the former enjoyed the elitist and popular life as the latter looked at the big picture. Brooke would eventually try her signature move, enter the backseat of his car partially naked, and seduce him. The two were caught by Coach Durham, and Brooke continued to pursue him, unnaturally as Peyton stated (as Brooke would have moved on). Brooke and Peyton would befriend Haley when the former became high off a pill at school. With Nathan and Haley's relationship being apparent, Brooke decided to cause trouble between the two. She lied to Nathan that Peyton wanted to get back together at the party, and gave Haley's note to the party guest, lying to her that Nathan gave it around. Also at the party, Brooke dared Peyton to kiss Lucas during truth or dare, causing her to be scrutinized by Nathan. Remorseful, Brooke made amends by organizing a date between Nathan and Haley, and taking Peyton to a party. When Peyton's drink was drugged, and was nearly raped by a college student named Gabe, and called Lucas to help her return home. This caused Lucas to see her in a new light, and the two would become a couple, causing Brooke and Peyton to become rivals for his affections. During their relationship, Brooke lied of taking a pregnancy test, and it being positive to Lucas. However, she revealed that it was lie, and their relationship became strained. Eventually, Brooke would see that her relationship with Peyton had become strained, and Peyton lied to her that she missed their friendship instead of her feelings for Lucas. Season Two After her father lost his job, Brooke had to sell her things, and became poor, causing her to grow up. Still hurt on how things ended with Lucas, Brooke became a "friends with benefits" with her neighbor, Felix until he promised not to her like Lucas. She ended her relationship with Felix after learning he wrote the word "DYKE" on Peyton's locker, and decided to run for Student Council President. Despite going against Erica Marsh and hardworking students, she won when her friend Mouth gave a heartwarming speech. When her parents reveal that their moving to California, Brooke is shocked to learn that Lucas convinced them to let her stay until the end of the summer. She decided to stay friends with Lucas after founding pictures of Peyton in his room, and is stunned when he reveals his feelings for her before she leaves. Villainous Acts Season 1 *Lying to Haley that Nathan passed the latter's note to everyone at the party. *Daring Peyton to kiss Lucas in truth or dare, forcing her to reveal her feelings. *Lied of being pregnant to Lucas. Season 2 *Shoplifting Season 4 *Making a comeback about Peyton's late mother. *Throwing eggs and other objects at Peyton's home. Trivia *Brooke was named after Sophia Bush's roommate. *She has a tattoo of a Chinese symbol on her hip. *She has appeared in every episode since her introduction, and has appeared in more episodes than anyone else. **The only episode she wasn't in was the pilot because she wasn't written into the script. **She and Haley are the only two female characters to appear in all nine seasons. Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Parents Category:Successful